The subject matter disclosed herein relates to pH adjustment, and more particularly, to systems and methods for pH adjustment within gasification systems.
Gasification systems convert carbonaceous materials into a hot mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. Upon gasification, the resulting syngas may include less desirable components, such as ash or soot. The syngas is directed through a quench chamber, which cools the syngas using water and removes the less desirable components as a slag. Thereafter, the ash and soot may be separated from the slag. Recovered water and solids (e.g., unconverted carbon) may be recycled back to the gasifier. Unfortunately, the blowdown or purge of some water is required to control dissolved salts to minimize material corrosion. This water may be may be unsuitable for discharge or reuse, and thus downstream treatment systems (e.g., grey water blowdown treatment systems), such as heat exchanger systems, microbial systems, and the like may be desirable. The grey water blowdown treatment systems may require one or more steps of pH adjustment